1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer devices and, particularly, to a motherboard used in a sever computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical rack-type server computer or a tower-type server computer often includes a first central processing unit (CPU), a second CPU and an activating chip. The first CPU is directly connected to the activating chip. The second CPU is connected to the activating chip via the first CPU. The activating chip can activate the first CPU directly, or activate the first and second CPUs to work at the same time because of the connection between the first CPU and the second CPU. However, when the server is required to activate only the second CPU and not activate the first CPU, a very complicated change, such as changing the layout of the motherboard, is needed. This increases the cost of mass production of the server computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a motherboard which can overcome the problems described above.